Forever September
by ShinjuJaganshi
Summary: Ukyo is stuck living in the past of one lonley day. Her friends and family don't understand, because she is the only one who can't let go. Song fic, a one shot. WARNING, ANGSTY! Rated for character death


Shinju: Yep, it's another Ranma one shot.

Sango: She just can't stop!

Ukyo: ShinjuJaganshi owns nothing but Bob the Squirrel (her kick ass laptop), some popcorn, and the freakish nature of this fic.

Nabiki: She really doesn't own Ranma ½, or the song Come September by Natalie Imbruglia.

Sango and Shinju::singing: So all you nasty lawyers go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, just go away!

**Blah blah blah ** the freaky voice in Ukyo's head

**_Blah blah blah _** Ukyo's thoughts

Blah blah blah People on the phone talking

_Her bones will ache,_

_Her mouth will shake,_

_And as the passion dies her magic heart will break._

Ukyo smiled sweetly at the man and woman entering her restaurant. She nodded at Tsubasa to take their orders. She busied herself with cooking up more orders. She hummed a little song to herself as she fried the okonomiyaki to perfection.

She cooked and cooked until it was time to close down her shop.

She looked out the window at the clouded night. It would rain soon. Rain was nice. It would make her little garden out back grow. She wondered what was happing to the others.

She put her arm on her forehead to wipe away the sweat that had been brought out by the hot grill.

Nabiki Kuno and her husband would be on their second honeymoon in New York. Nabiki had always wanted to see Wall Street after all, and Kuno was acting so in love with his wife that Ukyo couldn't stand it anymore. But they were coming back soon, hopefully finished with all the romantic stuff.

Kasumi and Tofu Ono would be putting little Hinako Ono down for bed by now.

Mr. and Mrs. Saotome would be talking about redecorating and training and such.

Mr. Tendou would be asleep.

Shampoo and Mousse would be sleeping, Shampoo in Mousse's arms, at the dojo.

Ryoga would be wandering, or maybe resting at the dojo before going home to his fiancé, Akari.

And…Rannchan…

Two drops of water fell to the counter that she was leaning over, leaving twin dots on the polished surface.

Tears trickled down from her hidden eyes, first slowly, then faster, until there were twin rivers rolling down her cheeks.

**Rannchan…**

_She'll fly to France,_

_Cause there's no chance,_

_No hope for Cinderella,_

_Come September._

She shook her head, laughing bitterly as the tears flew about the room, like shining silver bullets of glass, smashing against the door and windows.

She didn't care what was happening outside her shop. She didn't need any of it at all.

None of them.

She had her shop, her business. She had a nice house now, and Tsubasa was learning how to be more manly. He had even stopped cross dressing most of the time. She knew that he still liked her, but shook the fact off.

She had a garden, a pet dog named Momo-chan, and a nice car.

Her life was wonderful. In fact, it was practically perfect.

She laughed again, looking up at the ceiling as she did so.

Her laugh had once been one of the best parts of her. It had been nice and friendly, not crazy like Kodachi's, or cold and brittle like Nabiki's had been before she met Kuno. It had been warm and comfortable.

It was now hollow and bitter.

Full of pain and nothing else.

**_My life is wonderful, practically perfect…_**

It still amazed her how much she lied to everyone, even herself.

_Everything wrong, gonna be alright._

_Come September._

_Her violet sky,_

_Will need to cry._

_Cause if it doesn't rain then everything will die._

She looked out the window to see that it was now raining, like Kami was crying along with her. She smiled, a smile that spoke of pain and misery beyond any human's comprehension.

Maybe that was why no one had realized it yet.

Maybe that was why no one asked why her eyes were a little red and puffy in the mornings.

Why no one asked her why she wouldn't go to the movies with anyone.

They didn't really understand. And they didn't want to understand.

She smiled again, still a bitter smile, and locked up her restaurant.

As the rain pattered against her windshield, she let her own tears flow down her cheeks unchecked. She didn't care if she cried anymore.

She just didn't care.

_She needs to heal,_

_She needs to feel,_

_Something more than tender,_

_Come September._

_Everything wrong gonna be alright,_

_Come September._

She unlocked her door, patting Momo on the head as she entered. She tossed her purse on the couch as she walked up the stairs, almost in a dream.

She turned on the shower, undressing and stepping in, enjoying the feeling of the warm water flooding down her face, over her shoulders, across her body. She ran a hand through her long brown hair, shampooing it as she did so.

As the water streamed down her face, she could almost pretend that the tears had stopped by then.

She stepped out, sitting before her bathroom mirror. She opened a drawer, revealing a drawer full of lipstick, eyeliner and mascara, along with many other female products.

Picking out a large wooden brush, she began to brush her hair almost mechanically. One stroke, then another. Another and another.

Soon, she was done.

She walked over in a fuzzy white bathrobe, picking up her phone, listening to her messages.

BEEP! Hey there Ukyo. It's Nabiki. Look, I know that this has been especially hard on you, but it's been ten years since it happened. I know you were really in love with Ranma, but what's happened, has happened. Let's get together for some guilt relieving ice-cream soon, okay? See ya! 

_The soles that burn,_

_Will twist and turn,_

_And find you in the dark no matter where you run._

_She's made her mark,_

_But lost her spark,_

_And what she's pushing for, she can't remember._

BEEP! Hello, Ukyo-sama? It's Tsubasa. You haven't seemed the same lately. I just wanted to let you know that it's okay. I'm here for you no matter what happens. 

BEEP! Ukyo honey, it's Akari. Did you want to come down to my ranch for a while? I know you've been working really hard recently, so I thought that it would be nice to get together sometime and just relax. Call me back, okay? Bye! 

Ukyo rubbed at her eyes, chuckling without any humor at all. They were all so sweet and kind to her. Her three true friends in the world.

She laughed again, this time without any tears at all.

She was tired of the sweet care she had been getting.

**What are you doing here? **asked a little voice within her mind. She tried in vain to ignore it, but it persisted, pressing harder, asking again.

**What is your purpose here in life? To make okonomiyaki all your days? To stay in your nice, clean, empty house with only a dog for company? To never love anyone?**

**_That's not true! _**she protested, finally finding ground to argue on against herself. **_I loved someone! I loved Rannchan! I still do!_**

The voice just laughed coldly.

_Everything wrong gonna be alright,_

_Come September._

She shuddered, then turned back to the phone, going on.

BEEP! Ukyo, it's Nabiki again. I just remembered, Kuno-baby and I are throwing a party this Friday. It'll be great, I promise. Just call me back when you get this, and we can go clothes shopping, my treat! Ciao dahling! 

BEEP! Ukyo, its Kuno. Try to force my wife to have SOME tiny amount of restraint with my credit card in her hand. I realize that you may have to knock her out for a bit to do so, but surely you can do it? Just kidding. 

Now she was into saved messages.

BEEP! Ukyo, this is Kasumi. Won't you come to the wedding dear? Ranma and Akane are both so worried, they really need the support. I know you love him, but if you are his friend, and you want to stay that way, then you'll help him. And Akane. She loves him too dear. It isn't her fault that he loves her instead of you. Nor is it Ranma's. Please Ukyo dear, I know that you would want Akane to do the same if it were you. 

BEEP! Ukyo, it's Akane. Thank you so much for all your support at the wedding! It was so good to have someone besides my sisters who said, 'you look perfect! now knock 'em dead! You are the best friend that I could ever ask for! Thank you! 

BEEP! It's Doctor Tofu Ukyo. Kasumi and I appreciate you being Godmother for Hinako! She loves the attention that you give her! And if you could stop by later to help me with the remodeling on the dojo some more, that would be wonderful.

I know it must be hard for you, but keep trying. 

BEEP! This is Akari Ukyo! Ryoga and I are engaged now! Isn't it wonderful? I really want you at the wedding! You and Akane should be bridesmaids! And of course, Ryoga wants Ranma as his best man! Call me back! 

BEEP! This is Nabiki! Kuno and I are in love! We're getting married! I want you to be a bridesmaid! Oh Ukyo…I'm so nervous! I mean, I know he loves me, but marriage…I really need your support on this one. 

BEEP! Ukyo, it's me, Ranma! Guess what!

Akane's going to have a baby!

We want you to be the Godmother, if that's okay with you! I mean, you're already Hinako's Godmother, but still!

I wanted to tell you first! 

_Her eyes surrender,_

_Her cry,_

_A crying shame._

_Coming undone,_

_Is she ever gonna feel the same?_

She hung the phone back on its cradle, gently placing it its special place.

So many memories…so many memories of friends.

She undid her bathrobe, and pulled on a long white nightgown. Looking critically in the mirror, she saw her hair was mussed up.

One stroke, two strokes, and…there! It was perfect again.

She stepped out into the hall, her footsteps muffled by the soft white carpeting. Momo-chan watched her mistress walk into the darkest part of the hall. The little dog whimpered and fled to the bedroom.

Ukyo stepped into the darkest part of her otherwise cozy home. The lights were dimmed all along the long hall. At the other end was a door.

Taking a deep breath, she took another step, then another.

She was almost there now. Just a few more steps, and then she would be in front of the door.

And then she was.

Stretching out a trembling hand, she put it on the doorknob. Her slim, tanned hand, callused from all the hard work she did, fit perfectly around the silver orb.

Shaking, but determined, she opened the door to her memories.

_She will run,_

_She's gonna drink the sun,_

_Shining just for you instead of everyone._

She flicked on the lights to the dark room.

It was a large room, filled with small pictures and mementos. Tokens of the past.

Her memories.

She walked up to a wig that was lying on a table, and tugged at the auburn hair, a real smile tugging at her lips. Rannchan had always used this wig to play Ryoga's fiancé.

She moved on to a yellow bandanna. One of Ryoga's; it was soft from all the times she had run her fingers over it, and the black pattern was almost gone. But tiny traces were still etched into the yellow cloth.

Putting that aside, she picked up a small cap, setting it on her head, the smile now bigger. It was the hat that went with Rannchan's "communist outfit" as many had so lovingly dubbed it. The hat sat there, not moving, and Ukyo didn't take it off.

She picked up a toy panda holding a katana. Akane had made it as a joke, and given it to Ukyo. The two had laughed for hours about how much the panda looked like Genma.

She picked up a picture.

The corners were bent and folded, worn down by all the years. Yet the picture was still bright and clear.

Kasumi and Dr. Tofu stood side by side, a four year old Hinako clutching to her mother's skirt. Her big brown eyes and black hair were a mix of her parent's looks. Genma and Nodoka stood, looking truly happy. Soun Tendou was on the other side of his old friend, looking proud. Nabiki and Kuno were clinging to each other, stars in their eyes. Ryoga and Akari were standing hand in hand, the ring on Akari's hand sparkling. Shampoo and Mousse were standing there, Shampoo's eyes defiant and proud. She was very pregnant.

Ranma stood, his arm around his wife's shoulders. Akane stood, one hand on her stomach, which was also suspiciously round. The two were in the center of it all, shining with pride and love like Akari's diamond in the sunlight. The Ukyo in the photo was ten years younger, with much shorter hair. She had one arm on Akane's shoulder, and was grinning like an idiot at the camera.

Tsubasa was there too, actually dressed like a boy for once, and Cologne on her staff.

A tear fell on the dust coated floor.

_And so it goes,_

_She'll stand alone,_

_And try not to remember,_

_Come September._

She put the photo away, choosing another one.

In this one, Shampoo and Akane both had their hands on the other's stomach, laughing at each other.

In this one, Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse were all posing, looking stupid for the camera.

Here were Nabiki and Kuno, kissing.

Here was the other Ukyo, posing with Akane and Shampoo, all three trying to look like they were straight out of Charlie's Angels.

Genma was sitting in panda form, playing with his beach ball.

Nodoka, posing with her katana.

Tsubasa imitating that stupid American singer, Britney Spears, and looking twice as good.

Cologne beating Happosai into the ground with her staff, grinning maliciously as she did so.

She put them all away.

She tried to stop the tears, rubbing at her eyes with her wrist. She couldn't cry. Not here. Not now.

_Everything wrong gonna be alright,_

_Come September._

She picked up a faded newspaper article. It was old and torn, and she knew it by heart at this point.

She held it with trembling hands, staring at the ever familiar title.

**Tragic Fire at the Tendou Dojo**

**On September 13th, 2005, a tragedy almost beyond words happened. **

**At some time around midnight, a fire was set at the Tendou dojo. The flames spread quickly as, due to remodeling being done to the dojo, there were stacks of dry wood about. The fire was contained to the house, and there was no other damage. The fire caught the people who live there asleep.**

**There were no survivors.**

**Witnesses say that a young woman in a leotard was seen at the scene of the crime, and Officer Tachimoto says that they have arrested a Miss Kodachi Kuno.**

**13 people perished in the terrible fire;**

**Xian Pu and her husband, Mu Tze, as well as their unborn child, who was due to be born in another week, died of burns.**

**Genma and Nodoka Saotome, who had been married for 25 years, were suffocated by the smoke.**

**Ryoga Hibiki, who was engaged to be married in another month to Akari Unryuu, died of burns.**

**Soun Tendou, who's wife Kimiko died 14 years ago, died of burns and trauma.**

**Kasumi and Tofu Ono, who died sheltering their four year old daughter Hinako, who also died in the flames, were burnt alive. Their daughter went into shock and was suffocated by the smoke.**

**And finally, Akane and Ranma Saotome, who died along with their unborn child, who was due in three more months, were found at the bottom of the stairs. Ranma died of burns while shielding his wife, while Akane went into early labor and died of internal bleeding. The baby was born premature, and was suffocated by the smoke as well.**

**Nabiki Kuno, recently married, is the only remaining member of the Tendou family. She refused to comment, except to say this;**

**"I hope that bitch gets the Death Penalty. But I hope she suffers first. I hope she suffers just like all the people she killed. I hope she suffers like Akari, who's fiancé is dead now, with only a month to go until the wedding. I hope she suffers like my baby sister, who was happily married and expecting her baby. I hope she suffers like my sister's fiancé, who died protecting his wife and child. I hope she suffers like Ukyo, who has almost no friends now because they're all dead. And after she dies, I hope the Kami makes her die a thousand more deaths, each more painful than the last."**

_Everything wrong gonna be alright,_

_Come September._

Ukyo let the tears slip down her face, carefully keeping them from hitting the paper. An errant tear had almost blurred out Akari's last name. She didn't want a name blurred out. She needed these names.

Kodachi had been given the death penalty, and had been cackling madly till the very end. She had pleaded guilty to all charges, but she claimed that she hadn't meant to kill anyone but Akane.

"That vile slut bewitched my Ranma-sama! I had to free him from her!" she had protested. There was no doubt that she was insane.

Nabiki and Kuno had moved into Nerima, rebuilding the dojo to its former glory.

Akari had stayed at home, never showing her friends any tears.

Tsubasa had tried twice as hard to please her, and had even cried for Ranma at the funeral.

Cologne had died, hollowed out of her soul by the loss of her great-granddaughter, Mousse, and the few people she could consider her friends.

Only Ukyo held onto it this much. Only she had a room full of pictures. She was the only one.

She was the only one.

_Come September…_

Kasumi and Tofu Ono would be putting little Hinako Ono down for bed in her pink crib, reading her a story or singing a sweet lullaby.

Mr. and Mrs. Saotome would be talking about redecorating and training and such. Nodoka would want Genma to teach again.

Mr. Tendou would be asleep, dreaming of his grandchildren.

Shampoo and Mousse would be sleeping, Shampoo in Mousse's arms, Mousse holding one hand on her stomach, feeling the baby's kicking at the dojo.

Ryoga would be sleeping at the dojo, getting ready to go home and see Akari, eager to start a new life married to her.

And Ranma and Akane would be planning out the baby's new room, arguing about names and such.

They would always be that way.

Forever in September 13th.

They would never do another thing as long as she remembered.

They would be like that forever.

**What is your purpose?**

_September…_

_**To remember…forever.**_

Shinju: Yeah, I know. It was kind of a weird little piece. I was just listening to this song, and then I just wondered what would happen if almost everyone but Ukyo died. I wondered what she would do, and what she would choose to remember.

Sango: It's really sad, but we like it.

Both: See that button? Click on it and review to get a cookie!


End file.
